TRTSS36: Eternally, Sarah Jane Smith!
by ocramed
Summary: Sometime in the near future, an old and special friend is remembered. Featuring the characters from Ranma Half, Sailor Moon and the Sarah Jane Adventures... DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS36: Eternally, Sarah Jane Smith! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Doctor Who (and other related series) and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, limited series. This story ties into the Sarah Jane Adventures episodes "The Wedding of Sarah Jane" and "The Death of the Doctor" (guest-starring the Doctor).  
**

**Author's Note: This story is a tribute to the British actress Elisabeth Sladen (aka Sarah Jane Smith, the companion character of the 3rd and 4th Doctor from the "Doctor Who" series), who passed away recently. She will be truly missed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

2021 CE: Ealing, London.

The house belonging to famed investigative reporter Sarah Jane Smith stood empty for years, until today.

"Wow," said Rani Chandra, as she stuck her head inside the door. For a few years now, Rani has made her name as an investigative reporter herself, and in the spirit of Sarah Jane. And that is why it is not surprising that when there was an opportunity to do so, Rani decided to move into Sarah Jane's old house, now under the trusteeship of the Smith Holding Company (a firm owned by Torchwood)…

"Ahhhhhh," Rani then took a deep breath, and coughed.

"Serves you right," Rini Chiba said, as she widens the door, while carrying some boxes into the house.

"I wanted to savor the moment, you know," Rani said. "You know, ever since you started working with the government, you've been surly…"

Rani was referring to the fact that Rini works for Torchwood.

"Actually, Rini's been more surly," Clyde Langer said, as he carried in some boxes as well with Luke Smith. While Clyde went on to become an events promoter (i.e. sports, music, fashion, etc.), Luke went on to work for Torchwood as well.

"Tell me about it," Luke replied.

"Having experienced matters of life and death, 'hush mode' for you three is in order," Rini replied, as she sets down her box. "Now, Maria's plane will be in tonight, so I want our little party to be special."

"Yeah, it will be," Rani said with a sigh. She turns to notice a familiar picture. It was of herself and her friends when they were much younger, when all everyone had to worry about was the occasional monster of the week. And when Sarah Jane passed on one day, everyone went on their separate ways. There would be no more monsters to slay, or aliens to meet. And on that particular day, the teens on Bannerman Road finally had to grow up. Still, there was a silent pact between the teens that when the day came, all would return to honor Sarah Jane's legacy, by renewing life in her old home…

"Hey, kids, Daddy's home," said Lady Cassandra Smith, as she brings in her suitcase. She had just returned from a stint in the EU Parliament, when she learned of the Rani and the other's intention to reopen the house to live in.

"You're not our 'Daddy', Cassie," Rini said with a smirk. "You just happen to be the 'dude' who's married to my mom."

"At least, I'm half the time. Heh."

"Technically, you're male one quarter of the time," Luke offered. 'That's factoring the fact that you were half a man, coupled with a full woman."

"You're not helping any, Luke."

"Huh?"

"So, Cassie, will the Doctor and the others come?" Clyde asked. "I sent the invitations for the dinner last week to the home office."

The home office refers the Smith Holding Company, the contact point for the Doctor and his companions.

"I don't see why not," Cassie said. "But I'll make my call. Excuse me…"

"It would be neat if the Doctor and the others can make it," Clyde said.

"They'll be here," Rini said, as she takes a glance at Cassie. "Ranma-papa…well, I heard that he cared about Sarah Jane just as much as the Doctor did…"

"I think in our own way, we all did," Rani said. "We would do anything for her."

"Yeah," Luke said, as he looks down.

'And it never get any easier, even after all this time,' Cassie thought, as the Ranma Saotome part in her sighed, while her mind comes back to two important events that involved her dearest Sarah Jane…

FLASHBACK!

Twelve years ago…

"I swear," Rani said, as she, Clyde, Luke and Rini were sitting around the attic of the Smith residence. "Sarah has been acting weird."

"Oy, do you two know what's going on?" Clyde asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Rini asked. "I just got in for the weekend from Hogwarts."

"Then you can use your magic powers or something to find out what's going on."

"Can't," Rini said.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. Cassie had put in wards around the house to prevent me from using my magic."

"Okay, then maybe we can use 'Mister Smith' to find out what is going on," Clyde said.

Clyde was referring to Mister Smith, the alien super-computer that helps Sarah Jane and company conduct their paranormal and extra-terrestrial investigations…

"Can't," Luke said.

"Can't or won't?" Clyde said with annoyance.

"Can't. Cassie installed a voice recognition protocol into Mister Smith preventing frivolous usage of his systems, unless either she or Sarah Jane has been 'compromised'."

"Okay, what about the dog-"

"Can't, Master Clyde," K-9 the mechanical dog replied.

"Okay, I'll bite," Clyde said. "What CAN'T you do?"

Before K-9 could respond, Cassie and Sarah Jane step into the attic.

"Okay, Clyde, stop picking on the dog," Cassie said.

"But, I wasn't!" Clyde said.

"What are you all doing up here?" Sarah Jane asked in surprise.

The teens turn to look at each other, and then at Sarah Jane.

"Mum, we're worried about you," Luke asked.

"Yeah, you disappear all the time," Rani said.

"Nothing's the matter, eh?" Clyde said.

"Well, um," Sarah Jan said, as she fidgeted a bit…

"She's been seeing some guy named 'Peter Dalton'," Rini said, as she continues to read her magazine.

"WHAT?" Luke, Rani and Clyde said.

"Rini, how did you know that?" Sarah Jane said with annoyance.

"You haven't been using your powers, eh?" Cassie said with annoyance.

"No, I haven't," Rini replied. "I'm 'grounded', remember?"

"So, how did you get the scoop then?" Clyde asked. "And why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want the blow back," Rini said. "Honestly, between you and Rani, I can't keep any secrets."

"Hey!" Rani replied in protest.

"And since I've been ease dropping, I didn't want Luke to get in trouble."

"You still could have told us, Rini," Luke said.

"Yeah, I know."

"You and I are going to have a little talk about privacy, young lady," Cassie said stern.

"Ooo, I'm scared," Rini retorted.

"Never mind that," Sarah Jane said. "Anyway, Peter…is a wonderful man. But, I had to promise Cassandra that she could meet him in order to give her approval."

"And?" Rani asked out of curiosity.

"Eh," Cassie said as she gives the 'I'm-not-sure' hand gesture, only to receive a smack on the shoulder from Sarah. "Hey-!"

"Anyway, Cassie gave her approval, and so I am free to date Peter," Sarah Jane said with a smile.

"That's wonderful!" Rani said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Sarah Jane said with a smile. "You'll love him when you all get to meet him…"

And so a new romance begins between Sarah Jane and her new man. Unfortunately, no one knew that the chance meeting between Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Dalton was part of a grand scheme from a malevolent entity…

Two weeks later, Sarah Jane makes a shocking announcement.

"You're getting married?" Cassie said, as she looks up from her bookkeeping, while Rini and Luke turn from cleaning K-9.

"Yes, I am," Sarah Jane said happily, as she shows off her engagement ring.

"Impressive rock," Cassie said.

"Didn't you just meet Peter?" Rini asked.

"I know it's sudden, but I'm not getting any older, you know," Sarah Jane said.

"When is the day, Mum?" Luke asked.

"Next Saturday, in fact," Sarah Jane said.

"Are you going to tell Peter about…all this?" Cassie asked.

"About that," Sarah Jane said. "I finally found someone I can spend a normal life with, so I am going to deactivate Mister Smith, and find K-9 a new home."

"Do you not like me, Mistress?" K-9 asked.

"Oh, K-9, I DO like you, but Peter doesn't know about any of this."

"What about me?" Luke asked. "Will…I have to leave, too?"

"Oh, don't be silly," Sarah Jane said, as she hugged her son. "Thanks to Torchwood, you have a plausible identity."

"That I am the Doctor's son?"

"Precisely. And, in a way, you remind me of him."

"Look at it this way, Luke," Rini said. "At least you can pretend to be the Doctor's son, rather than Ranma-papa's son."

"I resent the implication that I am not a good father," Cassie retorted.

"Repeat THAT statement to Naruto."

"Humph."

"Anyway, we have much to prepare," Sarah Jane said.

"Can I go tell Clyde and Rani?" Luke said.

"Yes, and see if the Jacksons can make it."

"Yes, Mum," Luke said, as he gets up. "Come along, K-9."

"Coming, Master Luke," K-9 said, as he begins to roll out the attic, with Rini in tow…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie…Ranma, I'm getting old," Sarah Jane said, as she sits down on a chair nearby. "I love the life that I have lived, and I loved meeting those who would become close to my heart, but I'm mortal. It might be time to retire, so that I can enjoy my remaining years."

"Sarah, you know that there are ways to prolong your life," Cassie said, as she holds her hand. "Hell, you can be young again."

"Ranma, as I've told you, I don't want to artificially extend my life, because I believe that the finite nature of the human condition is what makes life special. Otherwise, we are no better than Davros or the Time Lords. So, again, thanks, but…no thanks."

"Okay," Cassie said, as she moves to hug Sarah Jane. "But, if you change your mind…"

"Yes, I know…"

The week quickly goes by, and the wedding day arrives. Clyde was his usual suspicious self, relying on his past encounters with the paranormal and extra-terrestrial activity to make a basis of judgment on. Of course, Cassie caught wind of this, and put a squash to the matter using actual evidence, although Rini accused her of being too close to Sarah Jane to give any credence to Clyde's concerns. But, so far, things were getting off without a hitch…

"Thank you for allowing us to utilize your house for the wedding, Lady Cassandra," Peter said. Peter was a handsome, middle-aged man who was a successful lawyer in London…

"Not a problem, Peter," Cassie said. With Torchwood London's move to an actual facility, much to the joy of Torchwood's Director Yvonne Hartman, who finally recovered politically from the fiasco that was the "Battle of Canary Warf" (featuring a three-way battle between the Doctor, the Cybermen and the Daleks), Cassie got her house back. Still, having gotten used to living with Sarah Jane, Cassie has yet to make a decision has top whether or not to move back into her house, or just simply move into a posh London flat..

"Just be sure to make Sarah happy," Cassie said with a smile.

"I will certainly do that," Peter said, as he smiles broadly. "Now, if you can excuse me…"

As Peter tends to the other guests, Cassie turns towards the "kids".

"Now, I don't want any of you ruin this day for Sarah Jane," Cassie said. "And I got my eye on you, Clyde."

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Clyde said sarcastically.

"Good," Cassie said. "Anyway, I got to make sure that the bride is ready. Luke, you're the man."

"Right," Luke said proudly.

Cassie takes another look at the kids, and then goes back inside the house…

"It's hard to believe that we're losing Sarah Jane," Rini said.

"Feeling abandoned?" Rani asked with a grin.

"No! I got…I got plenty of things to do."

"Hey, I see a tear," Clyde said with a grin.

"I see a guy who's about to be turned into a TOAD."

"Look, we're all nervous," Luke said, as he turns to look at Peter, as he talks to the wedding guests. "Things are going to change for all of us…"

Pause.

"Maybe that is why Maria and a few others couldn't make it?"

"Perhaps," Rani said. "But, at least we get to close a chapter in our lives with a bit of normalcy, you know-?"

Rani hears a weird, subtle whine in the background.

"Did you hear that?" Rani said, as she looks around.

"Hear what?" Luke asked.

"There's this whiny sound, but it was off somehow."

"It sounded like the TARDIS, but I haven't sensed anything unusual," Rini said.

"See?" Clyde countered. "I KNEW something was off about all this."

"I don't want you ruining anything for Mum, okay?" Luke said.

"Look, that's why we have K-9 around, yeah? So relax."

"Humph."

Just then, Cassie steps outside the house again.

"Everyone, we're ready to begin," Cassie said, just before she goes back inside.

"Well, we better get inside," Rani said, as she sees people going into the house. "The wedding is getting started…"

After the preliminaries have commenced, the local magistrate, officiating the wedding, makes her statement.

"…And if there is anyone here who object this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece," the magistrate said.

Suddenly, a whining noise could be heard.

"Wait, I'm sensing a push in the local timestream," Rini said.

"Confirmed!" said K-9, from underneath a table.

Just then, the Doctor and the original Ranma Saotome burst into the makeshift wedding hall.

"Stop the wedding!" the tenth incarnation of the Doctor yelled.

"Sarah, step away from that man!" Ranma said, just as a wave of temporal energy floods the area.

"What?" Sarah screamed.

Cassie immediately focuses on Peter, and begins to detect massive amounts of chrono-metric energy.

"Damn it!" Cassie said in realization. "I should have realized something was off!"

"You should have," said a disembodied voice, as a malevolent, cloaked figure appears near Sarah Jane and Peter. "And now, I shall have my revenge!"

"The Trickster!" Sarah Jane screamed.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS36: Eternally Yours, Sarah Jane Smith! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Doctor Who (and other related series) and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, limited series. This story ties into the Sarah Jane Adventures episodes "The Wedding of Sarah Jane" and "The Death of the Doctor" (which features the Doctor).  
**

**Author's Note: This story is a tribute to the British actress Elisabeth Sladen (aka Sarah Jane Smith, the companion character of the 3rd and 4th Doctor from the "Doctor Who" series), who passed away recently. She will be truly missed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

"Yes, you remember me," the Trickster said with a toothy grin.

"So, you're here for revenge against Sarah Jane?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, although my vengeance is to the benefit of an innocent life," the Trickster said. "In this case, I am also an angel…"

The Trickster motions towards Peter.

"The question now is this: will your attempts to save Sarah Jane cost the life of an innocent? BWAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

"Doctor-!" Sarah Jane yelled.

With that, the waves of temporal energy blanket the wedding hall.

"Everyone, hold on to something!" Ranma yelled, as everything goes white…

When the light died down, only the Doctor, Ranma, Cassie and the kids remained.

"Damn it," Cassie said, as she balled her fist. "I should have been more aware of what's been happening."

"See?" Clyde said. "I knew something was going on."

"Clyde?" Rini said.

"What?"

"Shut up."

"…"

"Yeah, why didn't you sense anything?" Ranma asked, as he goes over to his amalgam doppelganger. An amalgam doppelganger, unlike a regular doppelganger, is a doppelganger fused with another life. As a result, the amalgam doppelganger the original personality is influenced by the "alien" personality. That is why Lady Cassandra "Cassie" Smith (i.e. Ranma-onna plus Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta) can alternate between being a total degenerate socialite to the mannerism of a proper British woman-warrior that would make the likes of Boudica, Elizabeth the First, Victoria and Thatcher proud. The irony is that Cassie, in spite of her appearance and actions, thanks to the influence of the original Cassandra, still saw herself as being the male Ranma, even going as far as to flirt with Sarah Jane just to prove her point. Still, amalgam doppelgangers were in the unique position of going through a personal evolution, and can develop their own independence, which is why Cassie could one day "regenerate" into the infamous Professor River Song…

"I DON'T know," Cassie said. "Ever since Peter began dating Sarah Jane, I've been focusing on their happiness."

"And nothing unusual happened?" the Doctor said.

"No. In fact, Peter was being extra nice to me, as a way of getting my approval for him to marry Sarah Jane."

"How?" Ranma asked.

"Well, a few days before Peter proposed to Sarah Jane, we got to together to discuss how to spring the surprise. During that dinner, he gave me this silver pendant as a 'thank you' for my help."

The Doctor takes a look at the pendant that was hanging around Cassie's neck. It was a typical Celtic symbol that allowed for interlocking patterns…

"He knew of my appreciation for all things Briton, so he gave me this," Cassie said.

The Doctor scans the pendant with his sonic screw driver…

"Oh, there's the problem," the Doctor said. "That pendant of yours has properties specifically tailored to inhibit your senses."

"In other words, you've been 'punked'," Ranma said.

"That bastard," Cassie said, as she snatches the pendant from her person. "He knew I would have stopped him, had I known about his interference. Damn…"

"It's not your fault," Luke said, as he glanced over at Clyde for a quick moment. "We all were tricked."

"But what about the others?" Rani asked. "What happened to my Mom and Dad?"

"If I can guess, everyone is safe," Ranma said, as he sniffed the air. "I think we are in another temporal stasis field."

"Specifically, we're caught up in a moment of time, with everyone else moving on," the Doctor said.

"Moving on to WHERE?" Rini asked.

"Normal space-time, kiddo," Ranma replied.

"So, where is Mum?" Luke asked.

"And how do we get out of here?" Clyde asked.

"I know what to do," Cassie said, as her eyes glowed while energy arced around her body.

"What's that?" Rani asked. She rarely gets to see Cassie use her powers, outside of her usual habits of drinking binges…

"She's trying to expand her perception of localize time, using 'Temporal Aura Sensing'," the Doctor said. "It's designed to localize those people or entities that have ether significant amounts of temporal energy, have different temporal signatures or are out of synch with the flow of time."

"We did the same thing when we tried the same thing, when Davros and Dalek Khan had stolen the Earth for his 'Oblivion Machine'," Ranma said.

"If I recall, that this Davros person had shifted the Earth three minutes out of synch with the normal flow of Time," Luke said.

"Is that what is going on?" Rani said.

"Recisely," the Doctor said, as he noticed the tremendous strain on Cassie. She started to bleed from her nose.

"What the-?"

"I'm doing more than just sensing things; I'm trying to remove the layers that is separating us," Cassie said. "I may not be just Ranma Saotome anymore, but I'm close enough!"

"Ranma-papa, you have to stop!" Rini cried out.

"Don't hurt yourself trying make up to me," Clyde said, as he touches Cassie, only to receive a jolt of temporal energy that ran through his system. "Yow-!"

"Clyde!" Rani yelled, as she held Clyde to her.

"I'm not doing it for you, Clyde," Cassie said, as she continued to pour more of her energy into the temporal field surrounding the house. "I'm doing this for Sarah Jane, because…because I love her-!"

"Huh," the Doctor said. He was about to say something, when he smacked his head. "Brilliant!"

"What?" Rani asked.

"This," the Doctor said, as he pulls out his sonic screwdriver. He then turned to Ranma.

"Can you help increase the power?"

"Sure," Ranma said. "But I got something better. '3X2(9YZ)4A'."

Using the Johnny Quick's speed, Ranma began to vibrate his aura.

"What is he doing?" Clyde asked.

"He is visualizing a mathematical computation that grants him 'super-speed'," Rini said. "But instead of running, Ranma-papa is shifting the frequency of the room."

"Hey, it's starting to feel like what happened that brought us here," Rani said.

"Precisely," the Doctor said, as he makes his final adjustments to his sonic screwdriver. "You have the 'X' factor, the 'Y' factor…and the 'Z'-!"

With that, the Doctor uses the additional output to pierce the barriers separating him and his companions from where the Sarah Jane was being held prisoner.

And then, Sarah Jane, Peter and the Trickster appear before everyone's eyes.

"What?" the Trickster said. "How did you escape my trap?"

"Simple, really," the Doctor said with a smug grin. "Cassie provided the power, Ranma amplified that power, and then I used my trusty sonic screwdriver to focus that power."

"Clever," the Trickster said. "But that doesn't mean you can escape here. Not even my Chaos Lord and the Time Lord can overcome my power."

"What if I simply beat you up?" Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ah, but you know that only I can release you from this pocket realm," the Trickster said.

"Well, I don't think so," the Doctor said, as he turns towards Peter and Sarah Jane. "Am I right?"

"Yes, yes that's it," Sarah Jane said with a nod. She then turns towards Peter.

"Peter, when we were separated from the others, I told you about your 'angel'; the being who saved your life, yes?"

"Yes," Peter replied, as he glances over at the Trickster. A month ago, he had a bad fall that would have resulted in his demise, had it not been for the intervention of his guardian angel. A few days later, he met Sarah Jane at a local bookstore, and fell in love at first sight…

"The Trickster is using you in retaliation for stopping him from destroying the world," Sarah Jane said.

"But, we're now together, yes?" Peter said.

"If the Trickster's involved, he knows that Sarah Jane will always be there to stop him," Cassie said. "If I recall, the second time the Trickster showed up, he tried to tempt Sarah Jane into trying to change her own past, by saving her parents' lives, so that he could create the kind of chaos necessary for him to feed upon."

"I didn't know that," the Doctor said, as he turned towards Ranma.

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but I knew you'd frown upon what Cassie end up doing to resolve the crisis."

"Did what?"

"I undid the Trickster's agenda without the need to sacrifice her parents in the bargain," Cassie said. "So, instead of dying so early, Sarah Jane's parents would live a full life."

"But there are fixed points in Time," the Doctor said with concern. "And the village of 'Foxgrove' sits on temporal fissure."

"Well, I kind of had some help in that regard."

"Let me guess: you called upon the 'Prophets of Bajor' for help, didn't you?" the Doctor said with annoyance.

"Um, yes…"

"But, you know better than to do that!"

"Yes, I did, Doctor, but you have to remember two important facts. One, I am a Chaos Lord, just like Ranma, so the rules are nothing more than a guideline to folks like ME. And, two, I care about Sarah Jane's happiness above all else. So, expect me to bend the rules, okay?"

"I…I didn't know how you felt about me, Cassie," Sarah Jane said.

"Because, I didn't want you to know, especially after Peter proposed to you, among the other obvious reason, okay?"

"Oh, I see…"

"Cassie, in the future, can you please consult with me or Ranma first?" the Doctor said.

"Fine, I owe you both that much consideration at least…"

"Actually, Doctor, I consulted with Sailor Pluto on this," Ranma said. "Apparently, the Trickster created the temporal paradox in the first place."

"Explain."

"As far as Sarah Jane knew, she was 'mysteriously' abandoned by her parents. However, the Trickster's interference had created the conditions that would lead to Sarah Jane's parents to seemingly abandon her, and then take off to have the accident that would shape her life. In fact, the Trickster's vendetta against Sarah Jane had created the conditions that would sew the very chaos that he seeks, because SHE is the focal point of events…"

Pause.

"Doctor, had it not been for the Trickster mucking up in Sarah Jane's lifeline, Davros would not have had the idea of creating his Daleks. Ironically, Sarah Jane would be instrumental in keeping that chaos in check at the same time."

"In other words, Sarah Jane is the proverbial 'Pandora's Box'," the Doctor said, as he strokes his chin. "The Trickster used Sarah Jane to create chaos, but prevents him from feeding upon it, thus giving the world hope."

"I'm sorry if you…learned of this, Doctor," Sarah Jane said, as she looks away. "I suppose…you wished that we have never met."

"Sarah, my life would have been poorer if we hadn't met," the Doctor said.

Pause.

"By the way, how was the Trickster defeated exactly?"

"The Prophets to prevent the Trickster from ever entering our world," Sarah Jane said.

"But they do not intervene so easily."

"Actually, Cassie had gave the Trickster a right thrashing," Rani said. "You've should have seen it."

"I can imagine," the Doctor said. "At any rate, you're not at fault, Sarah Jane. The Trickster is."

"So, what if I am?" the Trickster sneered. "I'm saving a one life while giving another a normal one."

"Yes, but you are doing so for your own purposes!" Sarah Jane countered. "Who is to say that by being genuine, you are simply getting me out of the way for some future event?"

Peter looks away, and realizes that he was being used to get back at Sarah Jane for stopping the Trickster in the first place…

"I understand now," Peter said. He then kisses Sarah Jane on the lips, before breaking into a hug. He then turns towards the Trickster.

"I should have realized that even the Devil had been an angel once…"

"Be careful of your actions, Peter Dalton," the Trickster said, as he points a bony finger at Peter. "Reject my gift, and you will cease."

"I know," Peter said, as he throws the wedding ring at the Trickster. "I reject you!"

"No!" the Trickster yelled, as he disappears. And then, everything goes white…

A couple of days later…

"Are you feeling okay?" Cassie asked, as she fixed Sarah Jane a bit of tea.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," Sarah Jane said, as she accepted the cup of tea. "It's too bad that an innocent victim like Peter was caught up in this…"

"True, true," Cassie said, as she took a drink of tea.

For a moment, there was a bit of silence between the two.

"Ranma, a quick question," Sarah Jane began to say.

"Yes, I made sure that Peter is alive and well," Cassie said. "And because of that, only we, the Doctor, Ranma Prime and the kids remember who Peter was, even if nobody else does, including Peter himself. But don't ask me how, since the explanation involves a string, chewing gum wrapper and fiber."

"…What?"

"I kid. No, I went back in time and changed the past. In fact, Peter should be arriving at one of your favorite bookstores within the hour."

"I see…"

Pause.

"You know, I could run down there and see if they have any good books on paranormal activity," Sarah Jane said, as she sets down her cup.

"If you do decide to go down there, please pick me up a copy of the latest edition of the 'Chicken Soup for the Soul' book."

"Since when have you been so introspective?"

"I figured that if I have to be Cassie, I should find some balance in my life, you know?"

"Yeah, I do."

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS36: Eternally Yours, Sarah Jane Smith! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, Doctor Who (and other related series) and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre, limited series. This story ties into the Sarah Jane Adventures episodes "The Wedding of Sarah Jane" and "The Death of the Doctor" (to tie-in with the "Doctor Who" characters).**

**Author's Note: This story is a tribute to the British actress Elisabeth Sladen (aka Sarah Jane Smith, the companion character of the 3rd and 4th Doctor from the "Doctor Who" series), who passed away recently. She will be truly missed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Months later…

One an ordinary day, the Smith household received an official visit from UNIT, in the form of Colonel Tia Karim, an attractive young woman of Moroccan and Indian descent. Unfortunately for her, she annoyed Sarah Jane by being a bit too militaristic in her demeanor during her visit…

"Is this really necessary?" Sarah Jane said crossly, as her eyes scanned the armed soldiers that were standing about in front of her house. She was upset that her conversation, via webcam, with Luke (who was attending Oxford University these days) had been interrupted.

"My apologies, Ms. Smith, but I felt that my news warranted a-"

"Severe overreaction, I wager?" Cassie said, as she and Rini arrived in front of the house with Clyde and Rani. She was treating the kids to lunch while Sarah Jones was finishing up a story for her latest investigative piece…

"What's going on?" Rani asked.

"Yeah, what's up with the soldiers and stuff?" Clyde asked warily. "It's not because of what happened a few weeks ago, yeah?"

"No, it's not," the woman said. "My name is Colonel Tia Karim. I am here to provide important news concerning the Doctor."

"What has he done this time?" Rini asked.

"And is he okay?" Rani asked.

"Of course he is," Sarah Jane replied.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Smith," Karim replied. "I am here to inform you that the Doctor…is DEAD."

There was a moment of silence that echoed the front yard…

"Impossible," Sarah Jane said. "I seriously doubt that the Doctor is dead."

"We do have his body at one of our bases," Karim insisted, as she pulls out an alien box. "His body was picked up by the Shansheeth on one of the outlying worlds in the Uncharted Territories, and brought to us at one of our bases."

"No, I'm sure it is a mistake-"

"Thank you, Colonel," Cassie said, as she accepted the box. "Will there be an opportunity to…view the body?"

"We are having funeral services tomorrow," Karim said. "We know that the Doctor didn't have much in the way of a family, so we are informing as many of his former colleagues as possible."

"We'll be there," Cassie said with a smile. "Oh, and in the future, a telephone call would have been acceptable."

"My apologies for this…intrusion," Karim said, as she saluted in front of Sarah Jane. "Good day…"

And, with that, Karim leaves the Smith household in a confuse state.

Later, after the message of the Shansheeth (i.e. Vulture-like beings who specializes in funerals) delivers their message via holographic projection, it was decided that participation in UNIT's funeral service was in order.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rani asked.

"I guess we should get ready to go, and all," Clyde said.

"Yes, so we can figure out the truth," Sarah Jane said.

"I hope UNIT isn't as jerk-ish as they were the last time we tangled with them," Rini said. She then turned towards her step-father.

"Do we have to dress up or something?" Rini asked.

"Um, no, that won't be necessary," Cassie said, as she examines Sarah Jane's facial expression. It was stone-like…

"Right, because we know that the Doctor is NOT dead," Sarah Jane insisted. "Consider this an investigation of sorts."

"I better let Mom know what's going on," Clyde said, as he leaves the attic.

"The same," Rani said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, I will be," Sarah Jane said. "Now, run along."

"Come on, Clyde," Rini said. "Let's get ready…"

And, with that, Sarah Jane and Cassie were alone.

"Now, we have to figure out who could be behind this nonsense," Sarah Jane said, as she begins to ruffle through her paper work. "Now, 'Mister Smith' is convinced that the Shansheeth are legitimate-"

"Sarah, stop," Cassie said, as she touches Sarah Jane's arm lightly.

Sarah Jane stops, and leans on her desk.

"It's not fair, Ranma!" Sarah Jane said, as she begins to tear up. "Even if the Doctor is really alive, I don't want to think of the Doctor as being 'mortal'."

"The Doctor will always be with us, in fact and in spirit," Cassie said with a gentle smile. "But more to the point, I know that the Doctor is alive."

"How?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Who do you think is with him these days?" Cassie asked.

"You're right," Sarah Jane said in realization. "Ranma is always traveling with the Doctor. And if that's the case, then there has to be some sort of scheme in place."

"Precisely. I say we go to this funeral, and pay our respects. Besides, if the Doctor is dead, which I doubt, then we can properly take care of his remains. We certainly don't want UNIT to maintain custody over the body, right?"

"Indeed," Sarah Jane said. "Who knows what ghastly experiments may happen, if UNIT or some other agency managed get samples from the Doctor's body."

"There you go," Cassie said with a smile. "Happy?"

"A little," Sarah Jane said. "Thanks for cheering me up, Ranma."

"Anytime."

In short order, Sarah Jane and company arrives UNIT 5 Base, a military facility with its own rocket facility and space port.

"Impressive place," Clyde said.

"You should see out moon facility," said Karim said with a cocky grin.

"Whoa, a UNIT Moonbase?" Clyde said in awe.

"Eh, you seen one, you've seen them all," Cassie said.

"It seems like you're not easily impressed by what we do, Duchess Cassandra," Karim said with annoyance.

"Well, I would be, if the reason for putting a moon base on the Moon was not for spying upon the residents up there."

"Humph."

"You know what's up there?" Rani asked.

"Cassie was on the Moon as early as the late 19th century, thanks to the efforts of noted British inventor Joseph Cavor," Sarah Jane said.

"So, the Americans were the first," Clyde said.

"Actually, Cavor wasn't the first to reach to the Moon," Cassie said. "About forty years earlier, the American inventor Barbicane had successfully created the means to go to the Moon. However, thanks to sabotage, Barbicane and the saboteur never came back."

"So, how did you know that?" Rini asked.

I had been on the Cavor Expedition with your Mom, when we discovered the truth behind the Barbicane Expedition, Rini."

"Oh."

"So, what happened?" Rani asked.

"It turned out that Barbicane and his saboteur lived with the Selenites, an insect race that had lived on the Moon after the fall of the Silver Millennium. Mostly, they were scavengers that had thought that they had found a home. Anyway, me, Usagi, Cavor, and Arnold and Katherine Bedford—formerly Callender—had discovered that the Selenites were planning on using Barbicane's invention to invade Earth. Thankfully, we convinced them that there would be a strong opposition to the invasion, and left in peace, although Cavor stayed behind as Earth's first ambassador."

"And that's the end of that story, yeah?" Clyde said.

"Actually, there was an accident involving one of our shuttles crashing into a storehouse full of Barbicane's explosives mixed with Cavorite in the year 1999, which caused the Moon to make warp jumps across the Universe," Karim said dismissively.

"Wait a minute," Clyde said. "That's impossible-"

Just then, a short, alien dwarf comes around with boxes in his hands.

"He being here should be equally impossible!"

"Yeah, what's a Graske doing here?" Rani asked.

"I think that's a Groske," Rini said.

"You mean Graske."

"No, I mean what I say," Rini said in a huff. "You're not the one being made to study this stuff."

"What does she mean by that?"

"Most likely, Miss Chiba will be recruited for 'public service'," Karim said.

"That has been determined, Colonel," Cassie said. "Me and her mother have trained Rini so that she can control her gifts, not use them."

"Your step-daughter is potentially one of the most powerful beings on Earth. UNIT would do well to recruit talent such as hers."

"I'm only in secondary school, you know!" Rini said. "I'm not some sort of weapon, or even a global defender."

"But you do defend the Earth, just like us, Rini," Sarah Jane said gently. "That doesn't make you better than anyone else."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Okay, fine, but could someone answer me question?" Clyde asked with annoyance.

"The Groske were stranded here on Earth, and are earning their keep," Karim said. "As for the Moon warping away from Earth: the Doctor managed to retrieve it, and position it around the Earth just mere moments after it initially warped away."

"So that no one is the wiser," Rani said.

"Precisely. Now, if you follow me…"

Karim shows off the rocket where the Doctor's body would be sealed and sent back into space for a proper space burial. Cassie made an off-comment about having personal experiences with dying, being placed in a torpedo, and then shot into a regenerating planet that allowed her to come back. Clyde responded that Cassie was being daft for equating her "life experience" with a certain television show, which Cassie replied that this same show was a fictional account of her experiences in the future. At the same time, one of the Groske was telling Clyde that he stunk of temporal energy, and said that he was coming, whoever this mysterious person was, which caused Clyde to blame Cassie for giving him that weird energy spark from an earlier adventure…

Nevertheless Sarah Jane arrived at the base chapel with her friends in tow, to see a heavy coffin lying in state while flanked by sapient vultures, the Shansheeth.

"We are sorry for your loss," said one of the Shansheeth, as he ushers in Sarah Jane and company.

"Thank you," Sarah Jane said, as she turns towards Cassie. "Cassie?"

"I can't tell," Cassie said. "That casket is hampering my senses."

"It is a well-made to prevent interference," said Karim.

"Then we should take a look at the body?" Sarah Jane said.

"He had terrible injuries when he was found. I don't think you would want to remember him in such a state."

"Maybe," Sarah Jane said. She then glances towards Cassie who nods her head in reply.

"Please, take your seats, so that we can remember the Doctor and his life's work," the Shanseeth usher said.

"Okay," Cassie said, as she motions Sarah to sit next to her. She then turns towards the kids.

"You guys sit over there."

"I guess we're the peanut gallery, eh?" Clyde said, as he receives a smack on the arm from Rini.

"What?"

As the funeral service get underway, Cassie reflects upon her life with the Doctor, as did the others.

'Heh, it's hard to believe that I was born a guy who would end up with a gender-shifting curse, that would enable ne to merge with a non-human intelligence, thanks to the Doctor,' Cassie thought, thinking how the Doctor had influenced her life over the years, both directly and indirectly. 'And I would definitely not have met Sarah Jane-'

Suddenly, the sound of broken glass broke her train of thought, with everyone turning to see an older woman trying to pick up flowers from the floor, with the help of a teenager.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," the woman said. "It's just that I and my grandson just arrived here…"

"Oh, no," Cassie said, as she rubs her head.

"What is it?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Jo Grant."

Sarah Jane scrunches her face a bit, and then realizes what Cassie had meant.

"You mean-"

"Yep. THAT Jo Grant, although I heard she ended up marrying a hippie named Dr. Clifford Jones"

"Oh, the environmental activist."

"Yep."

And then, Jo comes over, upon recognizing Cassie.

"Ranma?" the woman said. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Yes," Cassie said. "Sarah Jane, this is Mrs. Josephine 'Jo' Grant Jones."

"Hello," Sarah said.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah Jones," Jo replied.

"I thought this Ranma Saotome person you liked to go about was a bloke, Gran?" said the grandson, as he stood behind the woman.

"Normally, yes," Cassie said, warily. "When I'm like, I'm called 'Ranko Tendo'. Or, in this case, you can call me 'Cassie'."

"And who is your companion, Cassie?"

"Sarah Jane Smith," Sarah Jane said, as she offered her hand in friendship.

"Ah, you came along after me to be the Doctor's companion, after the fiasco at Llanfairfach, Wales, in 1973," Jo said. "But where are my manners? This is my grandson 'Santiago Jones'."

"Hey," Santiago said.

"Well, we better pay our respects to the Doctor," Jo replied. "Oh, how unfortunate that we have to meet under circumstances like this…"

For the next few hours, everything seemed to be above board, until Clyde, in his usual fashion, snuck off to figure out the Shansheeth and the Groske who insisted that someone was coming. At the same time, the headaches Cassie had been getting lately have become stronger, even as the temporal energy within Clyde becomes more intense. Finally, when the Shansheeth are discovered to be liars who were in co-hoots with Col. Karim, all bets were off…

"We can't escape this section of the base!" Rani said.

"Yeah, they closed us off to have the Shansheeth do their dirty work," Clyde said.

"I could do something," Rini said.

"No, I'll deal with them personally- arrrrgh!" Cassie said, as she held her head.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I'm not sure," Sarah Jane said.

Suddenly, Clyde buckles, as energy arcs around Clyde.

"Gran, some sort of electricity of shooting from Cassie and into Clyde!" Santiago said.

The energy subsided, as Clyde takes a look at his left hand.

"Wait, my hand…it's 'white'!" Clyde said, as the energy surge suddenly continued.

"Are you okay?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Of course not," said a different voice through Clyde's lips.

"Clyde?"

"Sorry about this, but we're in the process of doing a biology transport swap," said the voice in Clyde's mouth. "Hold on…"

With a zap, both Clyde and Cassie disappear, and are replaced by the Doctor and Ranma.

"Man, I don't want to ever do that again," Ranma said, as he caught his breath.

"Easy for you to say, Ranma," the Doctor said.

"Ranma-papa?" Rini demanded, not sure what was going on.

"Yeah."

"And who's this?" Rani asked.

"Don't be silly, use your mind and intuition," the Doctor said.

"Wait," Sarah Jane said. "You're the Doctor."

"Surprise."

Sarah Jane then turns towards Ranma with a crossed look on her face.

"And didn't tell me he regenerated?" Sarah Jane said to the martial arts adventurer.

"Um, surprise?" Ranma said.

"This is the Doctor?" Jo said. "He looks so young…?"

"Wait a minute, where's Clyde and Cassie?" Rini asked.

"He stuck 10,000 light years on planet Crimson Heart," the Doctor said. "But, I'm sure he'll be fine…"

Pause.

"Just in case we don't get a chance to at some alone time with you all, it's good to see you again," the Doctor said with a smile. "Now, let's solve this latest crisis…"

It turned out that the Claw Shansheeth was working with Colonel Karim for mutually beneficial reasons. The Shansheeth wanted to get the companions of the Doctor to plug them into a device, so that a memory extraction can feed a molecular assembler machine the design for a TARDIS key, which had been captured by them. Karim assisted because she simply wanted to explore space, having been rejected as a candidate representation for the European Space Agency. Thankfully, the crisis was solve through the Doctor's brains (i.e. getting the older companions to overload the molecular assembler, in order to prevent the creation of a new TARDIS key) and Ranma's brawn (i.e. break down a level-door using his fist to punch away the field securing the room). When the new UNIT Brigadier Jackie Tyler (i.e. a disguised Usagi Tsukino) arrived to secure the facility from Karim, it turned out that the Groske had already contacted the Brigadier.

Thus, that was that.

END FLASHBACK!

'So many memories,' Cassie thought, as she sighed. 'Good-bye, Sarah Jane…'

**Fin.**


End file.
